


In the Echoes

by mialicia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Tony, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Steve, aka I was bored one day at work and this came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialicia/pseuds/mialicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the taste of copper on their tongues, they collide. In the immediate moments after a battle with some nameless enemy, Steve and Tony take some time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> You could almost call this a companion piece to a short thing I wrote a while ago here, [To Lay Claim.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/513336) You get a glimpse into a scene with Natasha and Clint after a battle, whereas this one focuses on Steve and Tony.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so forgive any mistakes I make! Hope you enjoy.

In these moments after they don't make love. They don't run their fingers across skin, taking the time to appreciate how the shadows play along the plane of their body. They don't let their kisses linger as if they have all night to appreciate the taste of the other. Here, in an unfamiliar hotel room that smells of stale air freshener, they fuck. It's brutal like that, a give and take that's mostly _take_ , though they each get their moment. Tony lets out a low keening in the back of his throat as Steve's fingers twist inside of him, the sound muffled with his head pressed against the bed. That stale smell is worse up close but Tony can deal with it because it means he's _alive_ , he's made it through the latest battle that left his suit little more than a twisted pile of scrap metal. 

He really should make them more durable, not like he doesn't have the money to build more, but they're his kids, his creations, and to see them torn to pieces like tissue paper is just-

Steve's cock slides into him without warning; one moment he's empty and loose, the next he's being filled, Steve pressing inside like there's no where else he'd rather be. "Don't leave me," he mutters, though there's the hint of a growl prowling at the edge of his words, and Tony's grip tightens on the blankets as he swallows back another moan. "Not here." Tony knows what Steve means and forces his thoughts to focus, to keep himself in the here and now. That's not hard to do once the man starts moving behind him, thrusting into him at a pace that leaves little room to catch their breath. Tony pushes back against him, feels his legs starting to cramp under the weight, but ignores it.

What is there to complain about when they are both here, alive? Tony has a cut on his cheek and Steve has a burn on his side and they hurt, they hurt, but the pain speaks of a life allowed to go on for itself, for each other. The room is lit by the hazy glow of a streetlight outside the window and Tony's reactor, painting the walls blue. Their voices mingle, grunts and cries and words that have no meaning falling from their lips. They always get a hotel room because there's this unsaid thrill of anonymity even though everyone else on the team must know. How could they not when Steve and Tony return to the Tower a couple hours later, together, fresh bruises littering their skin? Clint might wink at Tony but nothing is ever discussed; it doesn't need to be, anyways.

They cling to each other as the sounds of the fight still echo in their ears, their mouth, their hearts. Tony tastes copper on his tongue when he bites his lip and, without missing a beat, Steve leans down, licks it off. He presses his hand against the back of Tony's neck, the barest hint of hesitation before Tony nods. He pushes down a little harder, pushing his cock into Tony a little deeper. Skin against skin and Tony feels whole in these moments, allowing himself to surrender, to give himself over to the man he has come to love.

Another day it will be Steve beneath him, and Tony will watch as he comes undone, as they prove to each other that they are alive. That there is still breath enough in their lungs to give to the other in the form of desperate words as they fall into each other, ecstasy of sensation. 


End file.
